


Um Encontro de Almas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Querido encare elas são idênticas”





	Um Encontro de Almas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Eliot examinou as marcas nos seu pulso e no de Margo com cuidado, tentando ver alguma diferença minúscula entre as linhas em seu pulso e aquelas na dela. Mas não havia.

Após alguns minutos daquilo Margo revirou os olhos e disse :

“Querido encare elas são idênticas”

Eles se conheceram mais cedo naquele dia na orientação dos alunos daquele ano na Brakebills, ele puxou papo com ela porque o professor que estava mostrando o campus pra eles era terrivelmente entediante, o que era um feito e tanto para a apresentação de uma escola de magia. E após eles começarem a falar eles não pararam, com o orientador até lançando um olhar irritado na direção deles quando Eliot riu alto demais de algo que Margo tinha dito.

Depois da orientação eles continuaram andando juntos pelo campus e quando começou a escurecer através de um portal eles foram para um bar no centro de Nova York, e quando ela levantou o braço pra chamar a atenção do garçom pra vir encher os copos deles novamente a pulseira que ela estava usando escorregou pelo braço e aí ele viu, a marca no pulso dela, igual a aquela que ele via todo dia no seu desde que ele tinha dez anos. A que estava escondida por baixo da sua blusa de manga comprida.

Ela notou imediatamente que ele estava agindo estranho e não demorou até que Eliot cedesse e explicasse a ela o porque.

O que levava eles a aquele momento.

Eliot supunha que ele tinha sorte realmente em termos de alma gêmea.  Margo era inteligente, engraçada e um pouco maldosa. E durante aquele dia ele pensou um número quase embaraçoso de vezes o quanto ele queria que ela achasse que ele era alguém com quem ela gostaria de ser amiga.

Mas ela era uma ela. O que ele não estava esperando nenhum pouco.

Como se Margo pudesse ler o que ele estava pensando, ela disse :

“Gay, certo ? Você eu quero dizer”

“Como você sabe ?”

“Talvez seja a conexão entre almas gêmeas. Ou meu incrível gaydar”

“Ou o fato que eu me visto bem demais para ser um cara hetero ?”

Ela riu.

“Sim talvez”

“Você está decepcionada com isso ?”

“Não realmente. Francamente sempre me pareceu meio estranha e claustrofóbica a idéia de que eu estava destinada romanticamente a uma pessoa e uma pessoa somente. Mas um melhor amigo, eu acho que isso é algo com o qual eu possa lidar. É um pouco de alívio”

“É um ponto de vista interessante”

“E um que você não divide ?”

“Eu não sei. É um pouco irritante pensar no quão feliz meu pai vai ficar quando ele souber que a minha alma gêmea é uma mulher”

“Você não precisa contar pra ele. E caso um dia eu tenha que conhecer ele eu posso usar um daqueles feitiços de ilusão pra que ele veja um cara. Um realmente grande e forte que poderia acabar com ele se ele dizer a coisa errada”

Eliot riu.

“Então você me ajudaria a continuar sendo uma enorme decepção pro meu pai ?”

“Que tipo de alma gêmea eu seria se eu dissesse não ?”

Eles sorriram um para o outro por um momento, como eles estiveram fazendo a maior parte do dia. Sim, aquilo podia funcionar.


End file.
